


Сервис должен быть на высшем уровне

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [10]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tyler, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Кристофер Пайк проводит последний день своей увольнительной в орионском клубе.





	Сервис должен быть на высшем уровне

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oriental_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriental_Lady/gifts).



> Все началось с этого [твита](https://twitter.com/CommanderShally/status/1109498083925204992?s=20) и закончилось тем, что Oriental_Lady нарисовала [арт](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D2cLI_iXQAY-op_?format=jpg&name=large)... и я немножко умерла:З  
> НЕБЕЧЕНО. ООС, возможно вообще АТГ. Все что идет после звездочек - в некотором смысле бонус, где я ввожу свои фаноны в некоторый обоснуй для пвп XD

Никто не узнает, что он был тут.  
  
Орионцы слишком внимательно следили за удобством гостей и не допускали нарушения конфиденциальности — Пайк мог быть уверен, что его визит на Орион останется в тайне.  
  
Не то чтобы ему было что скрывать — просто Федерация настороженно относилась к Орионскому Синдикату, а Синдикат не любил Звездный Флот. Поэтому сегодня Пайк оделся по-особенному — инопланетный крой, незнакомые ткани. Ничего не должно указывать, что он только-только покинул мостик флагмана Звездного Флота…  
  
Вряд ли бы Первая одобрила место для проведения увольнительной. Ей Пайк сказал, что собрался к дальним родственникам, живущим у черта на куличках. Поверила Первая или нет это было неважно. Главное, что, поменяв два транспорта Пайк все-таки добрался до Ориона, славящегося своими клубами.  
  
Он мог бы найти подобные заведения на других планетах, не являющихся членами Федерации и сервис там был бы не хуже… Просто в той странной проекции, устроенной Пайку на Талосе IV Вина танцевала в самом большом клубе Ориона. Это Пайк выяснил уже потом, когда побывал в нем впервые — с тех пор эта фантазия не отпускала его…  
  
Сегодня последний день увольнительной и в было клубе не так много зрителей как обычно, поэтому Пайку удалось сесть в первом ряду, буквально в метре от того места где находилась граница круглой «сцены». Официантка, зеленокожая, как и большинство присутствующих, предложила Пайку выпить — он не отказался. Где еще можно попробовать ромуланский эль, не думая, что это контрабанда?  
  
В стороне начали тихо звучать барабаны. Остальные инструменты, духовые, какие-то трещотки, звонкие и шумные вступали друг за дружкой и через мгновение образовали причудливую мелодию. Она завораживала, заполняя собой все помещение, концентрируя внимание и усиливая предвкушение.  
  
Наконец, когда музыка стала громче, сквозь легкую дымку от благовоний и курительных смесей на сцену вышли танцоры — женщины и мужчины. Среди зрителей прошелся шепот, зазвучали возгласы восхищения. Кто-то не удержался и застучал по столешнице, выражая тем свое одобрение…  
  
Пайк отпил из бокала — эль для человеческих рецепторов был слишком крепок, бил сразу в цель. От двух глотков тяжесть ответственности отступила, позволяя чувствовать в полную силу.  
  
Взгляд Пайка зацепился за одного из танцоров — молодой мужчина, блестящая зеленая кожа, алые ленты, золотые браслеты. Пайк видел его спину, напряженную и мерцающую в мягком свете, окружающем сцену и не мог оторваться. Он боялся даже моргнуть, так не хотелось упускать этого танцора из виду.  
  
А потом орионец развернулся. Он двигался плавно, иногда попадая в единый ритм с остальными выступающими, и они синхронно изгибались, вторя музыке, как один организм. Строй разрушался и орионец продолжал движение в сторону Пайка и тому пришлось задрать голову, когда расстояние между ними сократилось до минимума…  
  
Пайк наконец-то смог разглядеть лицо орионца и его начало преследовать ощущение, что тот кого-то ему напоминал. Он пытался распознать личность знакомого, но она постоянно ускользала, будто специально скрывалась. Может быть дело было в ромуланском эле?  
  
— Господин желает приватный танец? — произнес орионец, когда перешагнул границу сцены и оказался возле Пайка. Другие зрители смотрели на них с завистью и раздражением — кажется многие были недовольны выбором орионца.  
  
Пайка хватило лишь на то чтобы кивнуть, и он не знал, что на него нашло. Обычно он никогда не соглашался, если танцоры выбирали его.  
  
Они медленно проходили мимо сцены и остальных гостей клуба. Орионец вел Пайка куда-то в темноту, по узким коридорам заполненным густой дымкой, от которой слезились глаза и стонами, доносящимися из полуоткрытых дверей…  
  
Орионец и Пайк оказались в маленькой комнате с низкой кроватью, парой кресел и большим мохнатым ковром на полу…  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — спросил орионец, как только закрыл дверь. И он вдруг зазвучал так знакомо… Но Пайк все еще не узнавал его.  
  
— А мы… — он не успел ничего сказать. Орионец дернул его за руку и усадил на кровать. Откуда-то зазвучала музыка.  
  
— Молчите, — сказал орионец и начал танцевать.  
  
«Приватный танец», — услужливо подсказала память. Пайк напрягся. Зачем он вообще согласился? Раньше он никогда не позволял себе такого. Он прекрасно знал, чем именно заканчивается приватный танец в орионском клубе — от этой мысли стало жарко.  
  
Орионец двигался медленно, словно давал Пайку разглядеть себя. Вот он приближался, демонстрируя длинные ноги с тонкими, но такими шумными браслетами на лодыжках. Покачивал бедрами, не оставляя даже и шанса не смотреть на тонкие ленты, едва удерживающие на месте алую набедренную повязку, которая если что и скрывала, то делала это крайне неубедительно. Пайк не мог оторвать взгляда от плоского живота с едва заметной дорожкой темных волос, за которой хотелось проследить, узнать где она заканчивалась… Но потом в поле его зрения оказывались украшенные кольцами пальцы, манящие, предлагающие следовать за ними и Пайк не мог сопротивляться…  
  
Он смотрел в темные, густо подведенные глаза и жалел, что не взял с собой бокал с элем чтобы промочить горло.  
  
Орионец оказался совсем рядом, так близко что Пайк мог дотронуться до него не напрягаясь. Он бы так и сделал, но орионец толкнул его и Пайк упал на спину.  
  
— Так что вы тут делаете, капитан? — спросил орионец, оседлав Пайка. — Только не говорите, что вы не узнали меня.  
  
Пайк поднял голову, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на орионца — тот коснулся себя за ухом и по его голове пошла «рябь», меняя черты лица на более знакомые.  
  
— Тайлер?  
  
Вот почему Пайку казалось, что он знал этого орионца.  
  
— Тише, а то нас услышат, — произнес Тайлер и сразу же наклонился к Пайку и поцеловал. Пайк не мог поверить, что все это происходило на самом деле — от Тайлера пахло чем-то фруктовым, губы у него были сладкие и страшно не хотелось, чтобы он отстранялся. Пайк принимал его, с каждым вдохом сильнее отпуская себя, позволяя Тайлеру играть с его языком, чувствуя зубы на своей нижней губе. Кажется, это был лучший поцелуй в жизни Пайка — он завелся так, что Тайлер наверняка почувствовал это.  
  
— Все… — выдохнул Тайлер, когда им обоим кажется перестало хватать воздуха и пришлось оторваться друг от друга. Он все еще лежал на Пайке, целуя его в висок и выпуская слова шепотом, почти на грани слышимости. Прямо в ухо Пайка — словно Тайлер действительно боялся прослушки. — …должно выглядеть натурально. Сервис должен быть на высшем уровне.  
  
С этими словами Тайлер выпрямился и посмотрел на Пайка сверху вниз.  
  
— Если вы хотите продолжения, уважаемый господин… — Тайлер произнес это громко, явно для тех, кто мог подслушивать или даже подглядывать. Он посмотрел на Пайка и по лицу Тайлера стало ясно, что нужно соглашаться. Что в противном случае… чутье твердило Пайку, что Тайлер здесь неспроста прикидывался орионцем и танцевал в чем мать родила.  
  
Пайк протянул руку и выудил из кармана куртки тонкую полоску латины — такую же он оставил на входе в клуб. Да, как у жителя Федерации у Пайка не было денег, но ради визитов на Орион пришлось обзавестись небольшим капиталом.  
  
Тайлер взял из руки Пайка латину, покрутил ее перед глазами и засунул под массивный золотой браслет на левой руке.  
  
— Кто послал вас? — спросил Тайлер. Пайк не понял, о чем он, даже собирался спросить, но в следующий же момент все внимание переключилось на Тайлера, который схватился за ремень его брюк.  
  
— Вас послала Джорджиу? — Тайлер не отводил взгляда от Пайка, словно надеялся считать ответ с его лица. Когда принялся за ширинку, Пайк подумал о том, чтобы остановить Тайлера, ведь он никогда не заходил так далеко — он приходил в орионский клуб ради танца, а не секса с танцорами. Тем более что сейчас вместо случайного орионца рядом с Пайком находился Тайлер…  
  
— Вам придется мне подыграть, капитан, — уже тише произнес Тайлер. Пайка хватило только на то чтобы кивнуть — он представлял в чем могла заключаться эта самая «игра». И Пайк конечно же угадал. Тайлер добрался до его члена, пару раз провел по нему рукой, словно проверял насколько Пайк готов к продолжению... А Пайк не знал куда себя деть, потому что с одной стороны он страшно хотел… Хотел все, что Тайлер был готов ему предложить. А с другой — его скручивало от предвкушения и ужаса.  
  
В памяти сразу вспыхнули воспоминания с тех времен, когда Пайк командовал Дискавери и Тайлер выполнял функции наблюдателя от Секции 31… Сколько с тех прошло времени? Пайк думал о том упущенном шансе перевести общение с Тайлером в другую плоскость и кажется сейчас судьба подкинула ему возможность осознать в полной мере что он мог получить, если бы дал себе хоть на мгновение быть живым человеком, а не только капитаном Звездного Флота…  
  
— Вы слишком громко думаете, — произнес Тайлер, возвращая Пайка из размышлений обратно в эту маленькую комнату в орионском клубе. Пайку казалось, что это все ромуланский эль — действовал на него как-то слишком странно. Может слухи о нем были правдивы, и он действительно расширял сознание землян…  
  
Тайлер переместился вперед, отвел длинные полы своей набедренной повязки в сторону, чтобы не мешались…  
  
— Ты… — Пайка хватило только на это. Тайлер взялся за его член и направил в себя — он медленно насаживался и Пайку казалось, что его сердце сейчас остановится. Он наблюдал за Тайлером, за тем как на его лице отражается каждое ощущение — он зажмурился, словно ему больно и Пайк подался чтобы прекратить все, но Тайлер его остановил. Уперся ладонью в грудь Пайка и на смену напряжению, раскрасившему лицо Тайлера пришло нечто другое. Он громко дышал через рот, его ресницы дрожали и даже сквозь зеленый грим орионца на щеках проступил румянец и похоже уже этого зрелища Пайку было достаточно чтобы кончить.  
  
Пайк чувствовал, как утопает в Тайлере — в тесноте, жаре и бесконечном аромате, сладком и таком навязчивом. Тайлер опустился до конца, принял член целиком и открыл глаза, посмотрел на Пайка, обволакивая потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом и сжался.  
  
Воздух встал у Пайка поперек горла.  
  
Он готов был умолять чтобы Тайлер сделал что-нибудь — может быть начал двигаться и прекратил эту сладкую муку или убил, потому что это был самый идеальный момент для того чтобы умереть.  
  
— Я спрошу еще раз, — и Тайлер все-таки качнулся, соскальзывая с члена Пайка и насаживаясь снова до самого основания. — Вас послала Джорджиу?  
  
Пайк замотал головой.  
  
Он ничего не знал про Джорджиу, он не имел даже малейшего представления о том, что Тайлер находился на Орионе и работал под прикрытием.  
  
— Мой связной должен был появиться вчера, — произнес Тайлер наклоняясь — он лизнул Пайка в губы, напористо вторгаясь языком в его рот, не забывая при этом насаживаться на член.  
  
Пайк застонал.  
  
— Что вы знаете об этом? — Тайлер не унимался с расспросами. Пайк не понимал, как тот вообще мог вести светские разговоры в таком положении? Чему их там учат в Секции 31?..  
  
Пайка качало на теплых волнах удовольствия, которое то грозило перелиться через край и унести его к небесам, то сходило на нет — когда Тайлер почти замирал на его члене, переставая двигаться. Кажется, он делал это чтобы Пайк начал молить о том, чтобы кончить, и он почти был готов попросить… Но в какой-то момент у Пайка сформировалась горькая мысль — Тайлер мог находиться тут уже давно и сколько еще таких приватных танцев выпало на его долю...   
  
Пайк приподнялся, опершись на локтях, прихватил Тайлера за талию и за спину, полностью сел — не давая ни себе, ни ему возможности отстраниться.  
  
— Я даже не знал, что вы тут, — тихо сказал Пайк. Он опустил обращение, так как не хотел подставлять Тайлера. — И, если вы попросите, могу выполнить роль связного.  
  
Кажется, Тайлер не ожидал от Пайка такого предложения — он выглядел удивленным. Или может дело было в смене позы и теперь Тайлер уже не мог оставаться таким… безучастным как раньше, полностью контролируя ситуацию.  
  
— Что же вы, замерли? — Пайк опустил взгляд и увидел подтверждение своим догадкам — полутвердый ранее член Тайлера теперь сильно натянул набедренную повязку и на тонкой ткани даже выступило влажное пятно. — Сервис должен быть на высшем уровне.  
  
Тайлер прищурился. Он явно был недоволен изменениями, но никак не мог компрометировать свое прикрытие — тут ему придется идти до конца.  
  
Пайк оказался прав во всем. Первое же движение вырвало у Тайлера стон — слишком громкий и даже немного отчаянный, словно ему было чересчур хорошо. Пайк подумал, что теперь это наконец-то будет секс, в котором участвуют двое. Он все еще обнимал Тайлера — мог чувствовать то в каком бешеном ритме бьется его сердце, выдавая с потрохами.  
  
— Я не могу, — Тайлер схватился за плечи Пайка, показывая, как его трясет. Это была дрожь возбуждения, Пайк бы не спутал ее ни с чем другим. Только он не понимал почему такая незначительная смена позы так сильно повлияла на состояние Тайлера.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Пайк и на пробу качнул бедрами. Тайлер чуть ли не взвыл. Он прикусил себе нижнюю губу так, что выступила кровь — слишком яркая на фоне нежно-зеленого оттенка кожи.  
  
Пайк не стал дожидаться ответа — сейчас для него самым важным оказалось то что он мог наблюдать. Он хотел сохранить в своей памяти каждую миллисекунду, помнить то, как выглядел Тайлер. Похоже Пайку можно было даже не двигаться, на Тайлера и так периодически накатывало, и он жмурился, каменел всем телом, словно не позволял себе провалиться в удовольствие.  
  
Кажется, это зрелище оказалось более возбуждающим чем любой секс, который был у Пайка до этого момента.  
  
Он прижал Тайлера к себе, чтобы достать до его ушей и прошептать короткую просьбу, не давая возможным наблюдателям подслушать:  
  
— Кончите для меня, мистер Тайлер.  
  
Во взгляде Тайлера разве что молний не было. Но сейчас, когда он получил прямое пожелание от «клиента» ему ничего не оставалось как подчиниться. Тайлер сам медленно качнулся на члене Пайка, так осторожно что ни одно из металлических украшений не издало ни звука. Он делал это так, словно боялся ускориться, будто чуть дай себе волю и случится катастрофа.  
  
Пайк наблюдал за ним затаив дыхание. Сам давно уже подобрался к самому краю, за которым его ждала нирвана, но нырять в нее в одиночку он не хотел.  
  
Тайлер продолжал. Его медленные почти медитативные движения разжигали огонь внутри эффективнее чем если бы это был быстрый и грубый секс без намека на передышку. Пайк видел, как грудь Тайлера и шея покрылись испариной и поблагодарил неизвестных разработчиков Секции за стойкий грим, который не поплыл от первой же капли пота. Тайлер дышал через рот, держался за плечи Пайка, словно как за якорь. Он закрыл глаза и ни разу не коснулся себя за все то время что член Пайка был у него внутри.  
  
Мокрое пятно на набедренной повязке стало уже неприлично большим.  
  
Пайк не придумал ничего лучше, как протянуть руку и сжать член Тайлера прямо через алую ткань. Тайлера выгнуло в беззвучном стоне, казалось, что еще немного и мышцы на его руках и ногах лопнут от перенапряжения. Он превратился в сплошную пульсацию, которая расходилась от хаотично дергающегося кадыка на горле до мышц, сжимающих член Пайка.  
  
Этого было достаточно чтобы Пайк кончил — оргазм казался ему бесконечным и способным вытянуть из него не только семя, но и душу до последней капли…  
  
— Вы не шутили про то чтобы стать моим связным? — спросил Тайлер спустя несколько минут, лежа прямо на Пайке — обессиленный и расслабленный.  
  
— Да, — ответил Пайк.  
  
Тайлер приблизил к лицу свое правое запястье и выудил зубами из-под браслета крошечный информационный кристалл — Пайк никогда не видел такой вживую. Подобную технологию использовали контрабандисты, так как данные на кристаллах были защищены от копирования.  
  
— Я думаю вы знаете кому его нужно передать, — с этими словами Тайлер засунул кристалл в нагрудный карман куртки Пайка. Видимо по возвращении на Энтерпрайз Пайку придется навестить Секцию 31.  
  
— Вы остаетесь тут? — спросил Пайк. Не то чтобы он на что-то надеялся, просто сама мысль, что Тайлер будет и дальше танцевать для местной публики почему-то вызывала раздражение.  
  
— Моя миссия не закончена, — Тайлер отвел взгляд в сторону.  
  
Пайк хотел еще спросить почему сейчас они спокойно разговаривали обо всем, что могло взбрести им в голову, не пряча свои настоящие имена, но кажется он и так понял это без объяснений Тайлера.  
  
Наверное, местным «работодателям» Тайлера нужен был лишь факт получения оплаты, а дальше их не интересовало, что происходило в комнате для приватного танца. Но латину Пайк отдал Тайлеру в самом начале, как только они оказались наедине, так почему же…  
  
— Я тоже скучал, мистер Тайлер, — Пайк сказал это слишком внезапно даже для самого себя. Тайлер замер, словно не поверил своим ушам. Он никак не отреагировал, но взгляд его говорил сам за себя — Пайк все понял правильно.  
  
— Думаю нам пора попрощаться, — Тайлер быстро сполз с Пайка. Поправил съехавшую в сторону набедренную повязку и не поворачиваясь вышел из комнаты.  
  
— До свидания, мистер Тайлер, — сказал ему вслед Пайк более чем уверенный, что следующую увольнительную он проведет тоже на Орионе.

***

— Доктор Бойс, есть минутка? — Пайк не очень любил тревожить главврача Энтерпрайз, но одна мысль не отпускала его с самого возвращения с Ориона.  
  
— Чем могу быть полезен, капитан? — Бойс даже встал из-за стола чтобы пожать Пайку руку. А потом он жестом предложил Пайку сесть, но тот помотал головой.  
  
— Я ненадолго.  
  
— Ладно. Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
  
— В общем такое дело, доктор, есть ли у вас какие-нибудь материалы по физиологии клингонов?  
  
Брови у Бойса поползли вверх — кажется он не ожидал, что Пайк будет интересоваться подобным.  
  
— Я поспорил с одним моим старым знакомым, — оправдание придумалось само, Пайк почти не напрягался. — Док, дело на бутылку хорошего виски.  
  
Пайк знал, как повлиять на Бойса.  
  
— Нереплицированного? — спросил Бойс.  
  
Пайк кивнул.  
  
— У меня есть для вас кое-что, — Бойс взялся за падд и пролистав там несколько страниц, показал Пайку экран. — Обновленный справочник по ксенобиологии клингонов, всего два месяца как в корабельной базе данных.  
  
— Спасибо, — Пайк улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Пайк ушел от Бойса в приподнятом настроении. Он даже не стал ждать до завершения смены и сразу отправился к себе.  
  
— ...избыточность клингонской физиологии заключается в увеличении числа жизненно важных органов и систем… удвоенная мягкая оболочка мозга... три легких… восьмикамерное сердце… два желудка... — Пайк пролистывал рисунки, переходя от мозга все ниже и ниже, пока не добрался до нужной информации. — Избыточность половой системы мужских особей клингонов заключается в…  
  
Пайк поднял голову от падда и чуть не засмеялся. Хоть Тайлер и лишился этой самой «избыточности», когда его превратили в человека некоторые части организма Вока нельзя было подвергать усечению, чтобы не повредить.  
  
Аналог человеческой простаты, работающий на два члена у нормального клингона в более компактном человеческом теле оказался слишком большим.  
  
Пайк подумал, что нужно обязательно проверить этот тезис на практике — до следующей увольнительной ждать оставалось не так уж и долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Доктор Филипп Бойс был главврачом Энтерпрайз до Маккоя. 
> 
> Об избыточности клингонской физиологии можно прочитать в Мемори Альфе - ищите статью о brak'lul.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Comes With The Profession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619969) by [Szcay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szcay/pseuds/Szcay)




End file.
